


Magnolieae

by AllenKune



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Chaque année, les magnolias fleurissaient, marquant le passage du temps.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Magnolieae

Dwight avait oublié depuis combien de temps il était là. Cela paraissait être il y a des années, des années que ses collègues l'avais saoulé de force dans cette maudite forêt puis abandonné. Cela aurait put mal se terminer pour lui, il avait réussit à se tordre la cheville après une heure seulement et avec sa chance il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Trempé et blessé, il avait trouvé refuge dans une vielle mine abandonné.

Cela aurait put s'arrêtait là, mourir de froid perdu dans le domaine des MacMillan. Cela revenait parfois le hanté dans les nuits les plus froides, secouant son corps alors qu'il se voyant mort sur la roche sale, laisser par ses collègues qui pensaient être ses amis.

Dwight secoua la tête, sentant de nouveau le frisson du froid sur sa peau à la simple pensé de la mine. Il avait été sauvé, c'était le plus important. Il se rappellerait sans doute toute sa vie de son réveille dans le manoir, recouvert de couverture chaude et bercer par le bruit d'un feu de cheminer crépitant. Dwight serait éternellement reconnaissant à son sauveur, même si son apparence l'avait effrayé la première fois qu'il l'avais vue quand le corps imposant de l'homme était apparut devant la porte de sa chambre.

Dwight se souvenait d'avoir démissionné le jour où les magnolias du manoir ont fleurit, la première fois qu'il les voyait fleurir. Il était partie sans laisser la moindre trace de lui. Il n'avait de toute manière pas d'amis, n'avais pas le temps avec son travail pour s'occuper d'un animale de compagnie et vivait dans un misérable appartement. La chambre que lui avait donné Evan à son arrivé était plus grande que l'intégralité de son appartement, et ses maigres affaires tenaient dans une simple valise. Toute trace d'un Dwight Fairfield avait disparut avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse même remarquer le jeune homme qui vivait sur le même palier qu'eux.

Dwight observait par la fenêtre le petit chemin de terre battu et de gravier, attendant patiemment l'arriver du propriétaire des lieux. Le repas reposait sur la table dressé, un ragout de lapin qu'Evan avait chassé lui-même et des légumes que l'ancien manager avait acheté se matin au marché. Une branche fleurie de magnolias décorer la petite table, trouvait dans le jardin alors qu'il vérifié l'état des pièges posé par Evan ce matin.

La vie paraissait si simplement maintenant. Il se levait chaque matin dans les bras protecteurs d'Evan, l'embrassant avant de se lever et préparer le petit-déjeuner. Avant les repas étaient toujours prit sur le chemin du travail, la plupart du temps oublier sur la table de sa cuisine. Cela lui avait parut étrange les premiers jours de pouvoir restait simplement assis, grignotant une tranche de pain et un chocolat chaud. Etrange mais agréable.

Il passait ses journées à entretenir le vieux manoir, nettoyant les dizaines de chambres inoccupé. Il avait apprit à cuisiné plus que des pâtes et des omelettes. Chaque journée était calme, la seule source de possible stress étant la découverte d'un animal coincé dans un piège qu'il libérera la plupart du temps.

Dwight n'aurait jamais pensé que la vie puisse être aussi simple, qu'il était si facile de tout arrêter. Il avait l'impression d'être plus utile ici, bien plus qu'à travaillé dans cette maudite pizzeria.

Observant les pétales tombés de magnolia sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Dwight sourit en ramassant soigneusement les pétales rosâtres. Le temps était passé si vite, et pourtant l'ancien homme de bureau avait l'impression qu'hier encore il découvrait l'immense bâtisse. Et il se sentait toujours aussi amoureux qu'un premier jour.


End file.
